ma fin de l'histoire
by tipiou72
Summary: une idée comme une autre...
1. Chapter 1

Jessica elle m'a donné envie d'en écrire une de suite (blog rempli de fic oblige), tant pis pour la fin de l'histoire, j'ai le temps d'y penser encore….

Pour le côté noir une chose est certaine : mon wifi est parti en vacances alors ça aurait pu être bien plus sombre hum…

Et pour être sûre d'être en phase avec ce que l'on veut écrire, « uninvited » est de rigueur…

Broots n'avait pas été convié à cet entretien, seules les personnes importantes avaient reçu l'ordre de se rendre dans le bureau de Raines. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé d'ailleurs, sûrement en train de manigancer une sombre affaire sans doute… Sydney observait le plafond, pensif, Parker semblait désespéremment chercher quelque chose à travers la fenêtre et Lyle soupirait à chaque minute qui passait. Personne ne parlait parce que chacun savait pertinemment que le moment n'était pas venu de se disputer.

Raines fit son apparition.

« quelqu'un a une explication ???? »

Sydney prit la parole

« peut-être a-t-il une mission importante et il ne souhaite pas qu'on le poursuive »

« il n'a jamais voulu qu'on le poursuive » Lyle avait parlé sur un ton moqueur, mais son petit sourire s'effaça à la vue du visage de Raines. « disons qu'il s'est sans doute lassé ! »

« Possible…quoique… les réponses de son passé sont ici, couper les liens avec le Centre ne lui apporterait rien… »

« la tranquillité peut-être. Nan mais c'est vrai qui accepterait passer sa vie à fuir ! Notre petit génie est parti en vacances. »

« une idée ??? » Raines s'adressait à Parker.

Elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce bureau, elle était frigorifiée et sa gorge n'arrivait pas à se dénouer.

« petite sœur ça serait bien si tu participait à la conversation ! »

Raines soupira de colère, Jarod n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plus de deux mois, Lyle n'avait pas de solution comme à son habitude, Sydney semblait s'amuser de la situation et Parker… Parker !!! son incompétence flagrante à ramener Jarod au Centre faisait tout sauf oublier à qui elle ressemblait…

« excusez-moi, je crois que je suis malade »

« à voir ta tête je n'ai pas de mal à te croire ! vas donc te coucher soeurette tu fais peur à voir ! »

Parker ne répondit pas. Raines allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Lyle lui coupa le sifflet.

« de toute façon dans son état elle ne nous servira à rien. »

Raines fit signe à Parker de s'en aller. Elle se leva, la tête baissée, et parti sans faire de bruit. Au moment où elle passa devant lui, Sydney cru voir une larme couler…

Parker n'était pas rentrée chez elle. La perspective même de revivre un sommeil identique à la nuit dernière la rendait encore plus mal. Elle s'était blottie sur le sofa de son bureau, sous une couverture épaisse.

Sydney entra. Il avait des papiers pour elle.

« oh… excusez-moi je vous croyai rentrée chez vous »

« eh bien non comme vous le voyez »

« vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, un peu de sommeil vous serait salutère. »

« vous avez des somnifères ? »

« vous avez du mal à dormir paisiblement ? »

« vous avez déjà réussi à dormir paisiblement ? »

La question fit sourire Sydney.

« l'absence de Jarod vous pertube tant que ça ? »

« vous n'êtes pas perturbé vous ? »

« allez-vous continuez longtemps à répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ? ce que vous resentez vous est propre, savoir ce que pensent les autres ne vous aidera pas à retrouver la paix en vous. »

« et si je ne sais pas fonctionner autrement ? »

« … il me manque, il n'y a pas une minute où je ne me demande pas ce qu'il peut bien faire, pourquoi il ne donne plus de nouvelles… mais j'ai décidé d'accepter la situation, j'ai participé à son enlèvement quand il était tout petit, aujourd'hui il est dans son droit de couper les ponts, de vivre sa vie à sa façon… j'ai été un participant à son malheur, je ne lui souhaite maintenant que du bonheur… et vous alors ? »

« je ne sais pas… »

« vous ne savez pas ou vous avez peur d'en parler ? »

Parker ne répondit pas, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais tout simplement parce que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Lyle fit une apparition en trombe.

« ah Sydney ! Votre idiot de Broots vous cherche partout, et Mr Raines aussi. »

Sydney se releva et se tourna vers Parker « on en reparlera plus tard si vous le souhaitez ». il sortit du bureau.

Lyle allait faire de même mais se ravisa. Il observa sa sœur un moment, hésita, elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait chercher le sommeil.

« ton lit serait nettement plus confortable nan ? »

« où alors peut-être que tu attends désespéremment un coup de fil de Jarod…toi et Sydney avez cette charmante habitude… »

« j'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux. »

« non vraiment pas, de plus cela évite de se retrouver dans cette position ridicule qui est la votre à l'heure actuelle. »

« tu peux préciser ta pensée ? »

« vous avez cru bêtement qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de vous… or erreur, le petit génie a prit la poudre d'escampette pour la 2e fois, et sans vous prévenir, encore une fois ! d'abord il part du Centre… ensuite il se fond dans la nature, un vrai caméléon ! »

« je suis malade et Sydney ne semble pas plus traumatisé que ça, tu te trompes Lyle. »

« tu n'es pas malade soeurette, tu as été touchée en plein cœur ça se voit dans tes yeux. Apparemment Jarod a décidé que la petite fille avec qui il avait vécu n'était plus digne d'intérêt. Dans un sens dommage… »

« quoi ? »

« si Jarod était aussi désemparé que toi à l'idée de ne plus avoir de nouvelle, la solution serait vite trouvée pour le ramener au Centre… »

« tu es complétement fou, tu serais capable de mettre la vie de n'importe qui en danger juste pour arriver à tes fins ! »

« on survie comme on peut soeurette ! … ah ! ce soir Cox fête son retour parmi nous au Centre il m'a demandé de te faire passer l'invitation. »

« même pas en rêve ! »

« notre père souhaite notre présence alors change d'habits, et de tête par la même occasion et revient au Centre pour 22h. »


	2. Chapter 2

La tête encore lourde, Miss Parker entra dans la grande salle de réunion qui avait été réquisitionnée pour l'occasion. Tout le gratin du Centre était déjà présent, un verre à la main, s'esclaffant. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de drôle à la situation, bien au contraire : Raines avait prit la direction, Jarod avait disparu des radars et Mr Cox venait de refaire son apparition !

Parker chercha du regard Sydney et Broots mais ne reconnu personne autour d'elle. Combien de temps allaient-ils l'obliger à rester à cette fête dont elle n'avait que faire ? Elle se décida à aller chercher à boire, histoire de passer le temps, avec l'espoir de se sentir moins mal d'ici quelques verres.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se servir que Raines réclama le silence, il avait une information importante à dire.

« Merci d'avoir tous répondu présent ce soir »

Comme si les gens avaient eu le choix ! pensa Parker. Cet immonde personnage avait dû prendre soin de menacer, pas ouvertement bien sûr, afin de s'assurer de ne pas faire un four.

« Je souhaitai ce soir vous exposer les quelques bouleversements qui ont été décidés »

Depuis quand Raines avait-il besoin d'une soirée pour exposer ses plans machiavéliques !

« Certaines choses vont changer, et à commencer par la constitution des équipes de recherche relatives à Jarod. »

Quoi !!!

« Deux équipes principales vont être formées avec à la tête de chacune d'elles deux personnalités importantes. A savoir pour la première équipe Sydney et Mr Lyle, et Mr Cox et Mlle Parker pour la deuxième. Je suis certain que le mélange des styles propres à chacun nous permettra d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats, et en premier lieu de retrouver la trace de Jarod ! Deux listes de nettoyeurs ont été dressées, ce qui évitera que les deux équipes se marchent dessus. La première qui rapportera Jarod au Centre recevra une récompense à la hauteur de son exploit. Quant à l'autre… je lui réserve personnellement une surprise… »

Parker n'osait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, pourtant quelqu'un fit en sorte qu'elle n'eut aucun doute sur la situation.

« Melle Parker c'est un réel honneur de m'associer à vous. J'en ai fais la demande personnelle auprès de votre père j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas… Mr Lyle est certes fort agréable mais son incapacité à penser à tout me laisse perplexe et parfois m'enrage… »

« Dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar… »

« Melle Parker enfin… Réjouissez-vous après la disparition de Jarod la sanction aurait pu être bien plus lourde ! »

« Travaillez avec un homme tout droit sorti d'un film de mort-vivants n'est guère plaisant »

« Mais moi je m'essayerai jamais de vous tuer, une femme aussi charmante que vous… on vous a sûrement déjà dit à quel point… »

« Excusez-moi ! »

Parker venait d'apercevoir Sydney et Broots au loin

« Mais bien entendu… je vous retrouve… demain matin ! »

« Melle Parker vous êtes toute blanche »

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Oh estimez-vous heureuse Sydney et moi on va se coltiner Mr Lyle le fou dangereux ! »

« Nous ? »

Sydney cru que Parker allait s'effondre sur place.

« Oui Broots est rattaché à mon équipe. »

« Alors je suis définitivement foutue… »

« Pas nécessairement, il paraît que Mr Cox à dégoter un autre petit génie en informatique. »

« Sydney abattez-moi d'une balle dans la tête par pitié ! »

« Allons Melle Parker, certes la situation est critique mais il faudra bien s'y faire, quand votre père à une idée en tête rien ne peut l'arrêter. »

« J'en sais quelque chose… »

« Reste à espérer que Jarod n'en pâtira pas trop. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mr Lyle et Mr Cox sont très dangereux, s'ils approchent Jarod, ils pourraient lui faire du mal. »

« Et dans un autre sens si on ne l'attrape pas c'est nous qui allons avoir de gros problèmes ! »

Sydney haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, sûrement parce qu'il pressentait ce qui pourrait arriver…

« Melle Parker je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Quoi Broots ! »

« Vous en êtes à combien de verres ? »

Parker ne le savait même pas. Elle avait retrouvé Sydney et Broots au pied d'une table et avait demandé un certain nombre de fois au serveur de lui remplir son verre… mais combien de fois ?

« J'vais prendre l'air… »

Parker s'éloigna de ses amis, sorti de la salle et alla se réfugier sur la piste d'atterrissage de la tour. Au moins ici personne n'aurait l'idée de venir l'embêter.

Il faisait froid là haut, mais il y régnait un silence apaisant. Parker finissa son verre et le posa à côté d'elle. Elle devait vraiment avoir forcée, sa vue commençait à se troubler. Un bruit la fit sursauter, quelqu'un l'observait.

« Jarod ? »

« Melle Parker ? »

« Willy… »

« Votre père vous cherche, il voudrai vous présenter à l'un de ses amis. »

« Charmant… c'est une soirée à oublier au plus vite si je ne veux pas devenir cinglée pour de bon… »

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Melle Parker ? »

« Oui pour commencer dégagez de ma vue ça me fera des vacances ! »

Parker n'arrivait pas à se relever. Willy sourit discrètement et s'approcha d'elle.

« Mais ma parole Willy vous ne marchez pas droit ! Depuis quand un nettoyeur a-t-il la permission de s'envoyer une cuite pendant son travail ? »

« Vous aussi vous êtes saoule Melle Parker »

« Mais moi je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne... »

Willy lui tendit la main. Parker hésita quelques secondes mais fini, en soupirant, par accepter l'aide. Willy tira un coup sec vers lui, et Parker réussi enfin, non moins chancelante, à se tenir debout.

« Merci… »

« A votre service. »

« Alors ça c'est très drôle ! » Parker éclata de rire. Elle fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers Willy.

« Vous savez quoi ? »

« Dites-moi. »

« Bien sur que non vous ne pouvez pas deviner vous êtes un de ces crétins nés au service de mon père…. Et bien j'ai envie de pourrir définitivement cette soirée. »

« Pardon ? »

Parker s'approcha de Willy, le poussa contre le rebord du mur… et l'embrassa ! Quoique surpris Willy ne réagit même pas et bien au contraire, se laissa faire. Plus les secondes passaient et plus la température ambiante semblait se réchauffer. Willy tenait à présent Parker par les hanches et lui rendait avec application son baiser aussi fougueux que soudain.

« Melle Parker ? »

Sam venait de faire son apparition.

« Melle Parker, Mr Raines… »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase à la vue de la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

« Tout va bien Melle Parker ? »

Cette dernière se détacha de Willy. « Impeccable… Sam avant de revenir dans la salle nous allons passer par les toilettes je dois vomir quelques verres en trop histoire de ne pas me faire décapiter avant l'heure… »


End file.
